


It's her, isn't it?

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby's POV, Everyboby lives, F/F, Fluff, Forever bitter that we won't get to see Abby's reaction to Clexa, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lexa leaves tomorrow.”<br/>“I know”. The blonde’s disappointment was evident, she didn’t even tried to hide.<br/>“Then why haven’t you packed your things yet?”<br/>“Mom… what are talking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's her, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Abby and how she finds out Clarke and Lexa are together.  
> This was inspired by Marynee's comic :)

The war was over, they had successfully shut down A.L.I.E. and the City of Light but not without many wounded among the grounders and sky people. The worst cases were brought to her and Abby would fight until their last breath to keep them alive. 

Two of those who were severely injured were Clarke and the leader of the grounders, Lexa. They were out of risk now, currently resting on two beds, side by side in a improvised infirmary. Lexa had a deep cut that came from her chest to her left. Among other cuts and bullet wounds, Clarke also had a similar injury on her left arm. It wasn't hard for Abby to put 2 and 2 together, she was sure that if the two of them were standing next to the other it would be possible to see the cuts aligned, as if Lexa had jumped in front of Clarke to avoid letting someone hurt her. 

A few wild thoughts had presented the idea that there was something between her daughter and the Commander, Abby had shut them down at first but the recent events brought them back to the doctor’s head. She wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility, but before put any action into it she needed to be sure.

The sound of someone waking up caught her attention. It was Clarke.

“Hey, honey. It's okay. You’re at home, you’re safe.”

“Mom?”

“I’m here, Clarke”

“Mom!”

The girl hold onto her mother for dear life, tears of relief and happiness from both Griffins were inevitable.

“You did, Clarke. Everyone is OK”

“Did I? Did I save all of them?”

Abby nodded. It was more than hard to see so much weight on her daughter’s shoulder. She felt responsible for every single life inside Arkadia and what scared the doctor the most was that nobody else seemed able to carry such weight.

“Lexa. Is she…?”

“She's gonna be fine” The woman indicated the bed on Clarke's right where the brunette was still asleep. “She just  needs time to recover”.

The smile on her daughter’s lips was one she hasn't seen in a long time.

“ Thanks, Mom.”

* * *

 

Back at the time when they were at space, her mom, Clarke's grandma, used to say that a mother’s intuition was always right. Abby needed to give her credit for that because as far as she could see there was a bit more than  _ something  _ between Clarke and the Commander, they weren't even trying to be  subtle about it. Not that they showed great displays of affection but since Lexa woke up three days ago one is not seen without the other.

The Commander had to stay in Arkadia since most of her men were under Abby’s care, she, herself wasn't able to travel with one of her arms immobilised, it didn't stop her from going around delivering orders to the grounders camped outside the gates. Clarke was always with her, the same way she was always by the blonde’s side when she went to  supervise things inside Arkadia.

It wasn't this that caught the woman's attention, because it could be just the two leaders trying to put things back into place, making sure the peace this time was for real. What caught her attention was the way Lexa shouted at everyone when she got irritated but immediately turned to talk to Clarke with the sweetest of voices; the way Clarke seemed to be unaffected by the stoic and intimidating Commander as if she knew that was more behind it than anyone could see; or even how Clarke would always crack a smile when they were talking quietly, only to be mirrored by Lexa, even though it was very discreet on her lips.

They were more than respectable with each other, that’s when Abby heard raised voices coming from the infirmary, she worried and got inside without thinking. What a surprised was the scene in front of her.

Lexa was sitting in one of the beds, gaze down like a child being scold by their mother as Clarke tried to make the bleeding on the brunette’s chest stop not remotely gently. Lexa jumped with pain every time Clarke touched her.

“I told you. Multiple times. That it would take more than a week to take off the stitches. And until then you were not supposed to do anything that could open the wound. Is it really something difficult to do?!”

“I’m sorry, Clar-”

“Save it.”

The doctor left the room unnoticed and with an amused expression on her face. Any doubt  that those two were in a relationship was now over, and if the past days were any indication that Clarke was on good hands, the scene she just witnessed confirmed the thought. Her daughter seemed to had found happiness, what else Abby could ask for?

Even though as a mother, she still needed to have a proper conversation with Lexa.

* * *

 

After 10 days the grounders had started to leave, the ones that were strong enough to travel were returning to their villages. Lexa stayed behind with a small group, she would leave to Polis as soon as every other group of warriors had went home and Abby knew it meant that Clarke was leaving too. After watching every aspect of her daughter’s relationship with the Commander as close as she could, the doctor was almost  sure they wouldn’t be able to stay far away from each other. Their connection was strong but the intimacy was recent and they would want to explore every side of it, because in the end Clarke was only 18 and Lexa wasn’t much older than this. She knew she had to let her child go.That’s what means to be a parent, right? Jake would have said it was.

The Commander came looking for her later that day to take off the stitches. They were sitting quiet into the room, on the same bed Lexa was when Clarke was angry at her for opening the wound. The Commander wasn’t as much intimidating as before. She could do this.

“So, you and my daughter… How long have you been together?”

The brunette’s body went stiff and Abby stopped all her movements. Worried green eyes met hers and she could say that the girl (because in that moment she was just that) had just won a few more points with her.

“Was it supposed to be a secret? Because pretty much everyone had noticed already” (People -aka Raven and Octavia- had started to make bets on it too. She wasn’t going to say it though)

“Clarke wanted to make sure everything was settled with Arkadia before we make any announcements”. A soft shade of red started to creep on Lexa’s cheeks. Abby smiled softly. 

“Well, I don’t think the announcements will be necessary”

Lexa smiled in return and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Before finishing with the stitches and give the all clear for Lexa to go, Abby needed to ask the most important question. “Will you take care of her when the two of you leave?” 

This time Lexa didn’t look worried but actually confused.

“Clarke is not going back with me, Doctor Griffin. She’s staying in Arkadia.”

“Why?”

“It’s her will. Her people need her.”

With that Lexa got ready to leave, but Abby wasn’t one to give up easily, perhaps this is what means to be a Griffin. “But if she goes with you. Do you promise that?” 

Lexa noded. “I do”.

* * *

 

“Mom?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

Abby was waiting for her daughter by the blonde’s room. Everything was a huge mess like her old bedroom when they still lived on the Ark. Multiples papers, pencils and markers were everywhere. The only part that seemed to be organized was a small table where she kept the sketch book, the one with the draw of a sleeping Lexa inside. Abby didn’t want to see that, it was intimate, she could tell. She just wanted to see Clarke’s drawings again, it felt like an eternity since the last time she saw one. 

She closed the book as soon as she saw it, but the draw of Lexa just made her even more sure than she was. Clarke needed to go with the Commander. She needed happiness, deserved it, maybe even more than anyone else inside the gates and she would only find it in Polis or anywhere the Grounder’s leader would be.

“Lexa leaves tomorrow.”

“I know”. The blonde’s disappointment was evident, she didn’t even tried to hide.

“Then why haven’t you packed your things yet?”

“Mom… what are talking about?”. The young girl said as she laid down on her bed and faced the wall.

Abby chuckled. Her daughter, from all emotions she could have being feeling right now, was grumpy. 

“Why are not going with her?”

“I can’t”

“Why not?”

Clarke turned to face her, guilty making the blue of her eyes dim.

“Remember what happened when I did?”

“Honey…” But Clarke was staring at the wall again. Abby tried one more time. “I know you have given up on this a long time ago. Still, would you please listen to me?”

Clarke gave a small laugh and faced the woman sitting by the edge of the bed.

“I know you think we can’t do this without you, because the last time we couldn’t. But you are forgetting something really important here”. When the girl was about to ask, Abby answered the silent question. “You.”

“Mom…”

“Listen. You’re a selfless leader, Clarke. Always thinking about everyone before yourself and because of that you have sacrificed much more than we could have asked for. More than once.”

“It was necessary.”

“Yes. It was. But not anymore. I’m not gonna say we won’t need you ever again, but right now… we don’t. Lexa in the other hand, does need you and you need her. Everyone is safe Clarke, and Chancellor Kane has no intentions to change that. You trust him, don’t you?”

The girl noded.

“So go to Polis with your girlfriend. Be happy. And Make  _ her _ happy”. Clarke smiled at that. “Besides, you can come visit us anytime you want, right?”.

There was a pause.

“Are you sure?”

At that moment Abby remembered  when Clarke was still a little girl and would ask her permission to do anything. It died out when she grow up, but now she looked so much like that little girl again, with hopeful bright blue eyes and a smile that could make her heart melt. How could her answer be any different?

“Yes.”

* * *

 

When they left in the next morning, the whole Arkadia was there to say their goodbyes to her and Abby couldn’t be any more proud of how much her daughter was loved. She watched them go from outside the gates until they disappeared behind the trees, Lexa and Clarke side by side on their horses. 

She just hoped Jake could be as happy for Clarke as she was.

* * *

Clarke usually would go back to Arkadia at every two weeks and stayed for a couple of days, but 4 months after she had moved in to Polis, Abby found out there was a messenger waiting for her instead of her daughter. He came to announce that the Sky People were invited to the official ceremony that would celebrate the union between Clarke and Heda.

2 years after that, Clarke came back carrying a child. She said her name was Anya. 

And 3 years latter, Abby couldn’t believe that she had lived enough to be called grandma.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> A special thanks to @inside-my-bones for doing the beta reading
> 
> Come say hi: ren-mccullers.tumblr.com


End file.
